


The Sheriff and His Secret Security Cameras

by thegremlin69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegremlin69/pseuds/thegremlin69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheriff Stilinski is immediately alerted to an intruder in his house. When he checks the cameras, he finds the most unexpected guest in bed with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff and His Secret Security Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of this GIF set found here:  
> http://danielsharman.co.vu/post/78601336732/sterek-au-the-sheriff-gets-more-than-he-bargained

John Stilinski’s brow furrowed in worry as his phone rang and vibrated in his uniform pocket. Always on vibrate at his desk in the Sheriff’s office, this alert meant that something important and potentially life threatening was going on. With a heavy heart the Sheriff reached into his beige pocket and pulled out the iPhone his son insisted he buy to ‘be more modern’.  
As he looked at the blinking screen the giant luminescent words ‘INTRUDER’ made his heart migrate for life in the cold recesses of his empty stomach. Being so late at night the Sheriff knew that this was prime time for supernatural and natural trespassers to be prowling around his house. The dread he felt of having an intruder alerting the security system of his house being activated was not for fear of his earthy possession but because he knew that Genim was supposed to be home totally alone studying for his last and most important finals of his high school career.

  
Being almost at the end of his 12 hour late shift, he knew as the Sheriff he had enough reason to leave to check on the welfare of his only son. He just hoped that the pack had not got themselves way over their heads again.

  
Not wanting to create a fuss over nothing, John decided to first check the surveillance cameras that had been installed in the house’s security update which had a direct feed onto his work computer since he spent most of his time there. He quickly logged in the required credentials to access the live video feed and was extremely surprised by what he saw as he flicked through each room and stopped on his son’s.

  
Instead of being hunched over his desk and scribbling notes madly at the rate of his crazy brain, Stiles was sound asleep half-naked in his rumpled bed; but he was not allowed. Clearly just as half-naked, at least the Sheriff hoped they weren’t both fully naked considering he couldn’t see either of their lower halves due to the quilt covering them, was the once-suspected murder suspect Derek Hale.

  
Both men looked peacefully asleep and completely comfortable with their sleeping arrangements. Even more startling and bad for the Sheriff’s heart condition was watching his son turn in his sleep to snuggle against his older bed partner’s bare and broad chest. With a little jolt, John watched two red orbs slowly emerge from Hale’s closed eyelids and sleepily rest on the top of his son’s head. Hale just gazed with cloudy eyes but with no little affection towards the form of the younger man.  
Seeing that his son was not being attacked by any malevolent forces, Sheriff Stilinski sighed and shut down his work computer in preparation to go home. Now the Sheriff knew who had been visiting his house in the dead of night on his off-nights when he tried to get some much needed sleep, he intended to be as quiet as possible when he returned home. His son needed someone in his life and he knew Derek Hale would get Stiles in some messes but would always be there and succeed in getting him out again.


End file.
